Sykelone
|social = Twitter = |-| Twitch = |-| YouTube = |-| Instagram = |-| Reddit = |-| }}Brandon "Sykelone" Syres is a British player who currently plays for the European Overwatch team Vantablack. He previously played for Quasar from the Horizon Org, '''Oblivion from the '''Aetherial Org & ChokeWatch (now known as Vantablack). He is known for his aggressive Mercy & Moira plays, picking up kills and resurrections in the most unexpected areas to help sway the fight in his direction. Trivia * History November 2017 Sykelone first started looking for an Overwatch Team in mid October of 2017. He found Quasar on the North American Discord Server Horizon '''as a Projectile DPS. On the 14th November 2017, he was moved to a substitute role due to living in Europe and a few days after, he was released from Quasar because of timezone difficulties. When Moira was announced in November of 2017, Sykelone tested her out on the Public Test Region but wasn't too keen. When she was released on the Live Servers, he ended up having such a grasp of the hero that he considered switching role to Support. Soon after playing Moira in Competitive, he began playing Ana and started working on the Support heroes. '''December 2017 On the 6th December 2017, Sykelone was accepted into the reserve team of Nutwatch in the DPS role, however the team was unorganised and it fell apart soon after. After a long hiatus of no teams being available/organised, he began to duo queue with Kharadin (another member of Nutwatch) in Competitive from Season 7. February 2018 On the 26th February 2018, Sykelone had trials for Oblivion in the Aetherial Org Discord Server and was placed as Captain for the team. Due to many Gold ranked players not taking things seriously and a messy set of free schedules from players, they rarely got to scrim and he realised that he'd be more fitting playing the Main Support role after his success in Competitive. March 2018 On the 19th March 2018, Sykelone & Kharadin were duo queuing and were invited to six stack on another teams Discord by [[Bazinga|'Bazinga']]. Due to success as a full 6, a new team was formed from the remainder of Nutwatch (Sykelone, Kharadin & Bazinga) & The Junker Crew ([[Joster|'Joster']], [[MiniNinja|'MiniNinja']] & [[VV3IRD|'VV3IRD']]). This team would be known as ChokeWatch. April/May 2018 Sykelone posted ads to find a Projectile DPS for ChokeWatch and went on to add [[xo4|'xo4']], moving Bazinga to a Flex sub. They took on Season 2 of the Overwatch Open Division, ending 583rd out of 1,142 teams. Just after the start of Open Division, they added [[Hoggy|'Hoggy']] to the Substitute Roster and after the Division, they added [[Zhaltia|'Zhaltia']].''' '''June 2018 Due to difficulties with roster members and a clash of personalities/play styles, ChokeWatch officially disbanded on the 7th June 2018. Sykelone, Kharadin & xo4 stayed in touch and restarted the roster as Vantablack in ''late June of 2018. '''August 2018' Sykelone joins The 2650 Club Discord Server and creates Team ''N3XUS'', a Gold/Plat Team in order to coach them. The team Roster will be completed some time in September. Category:Main Roster